Tú cambiaste mi vida
by Rolly Kagamine
Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal. Onegai, denle una oportunidad :D
1. Encuentros

Konichiwaaa minna, este es mi segundo fic, ya que no me llegaba la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo de mi primer fic, decidí hacer otro hasta que vuelva mi inspiración. Por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo y espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

En un reino situado en Japón, rodeado de verdes árboles y hermosos prados, habitaban ese lugar, personas que vivían en paz y tranquilidad. Solían reinar el rey Kendrick Kagamine (rey Ken), que era muy bueno y amable con toda la población y por ello era muy querido y respetado por todos, ayudaba a las personas a levantar negocios y hacía muchas obras de caridad en su aspecto físico, era alto y rubio, siempre iba vestido de un terno u otras ropas formales; la reina Liliana Kagamine (reina Lily), quien era la que veía por la estabilidad económica y la salud de su pueblo, era muy amable con ellos y les daba dinero a las personas que mendigaban por ahí, regalaba ropas y alimento a los pobres, en el aspecto físico, era muy hermosa y alta, era rubia, de cabello largo y siempre llevaba hermosos vestidos de diversos colores, el cabello lo llevaba recojido en un moño o suelto y el príncipe Len Kagamine, que, a diferencia de sus padres, era muy egocéntrico y engreído, no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás, nunca salía con sus padres, ya que no le gustaa estar cerca a los plebeyos, solo salía con sus amigos duques, caballeros, etc, a pesar de tener 14 años, se comportaba como un bebé, en el aspecto físico era un joven apuesto, rubio, tenía los ojos azules y siempre llevaba un pantalón negro con alguna camisa o un suéter encima. Vivían en un enorme castillo rodeado de todos los lujos, el castillo se situaba en la parte oriental de la ciudad. Los reyes a menudo salían al pueblo a visitar a las personas que vivían ahí, el príncipe Len se quedaba en el castillo ya que no le gustaba ir a saludar a la gente. Mientras los reyes hacían su recorrido, la gente por su parte les regalaban todo tipo de cosas, las cuales los reyes aceptaban con mucho aprecio. En el sector occidental, vivían las personas más pobres de dicha ciudad, entre ellos vivía una familia humilde que todos los díastrabjaban duro para poder mantenerse, eran los Kagene, el padre había muerto desde que sus pequeños gemelos tenían 4 años, la madre padecía de una enfermedad, pero aún así trabajaba lo más duro que podía para poder dar de comer a sus hijos, los gemelos, Rin y Rei de 14 años, trabajaban de la manera que podía, Rei trabajaba de campesino en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que no estaba mucho tiempo con su familia, mientras que Rin no trabajaba, pero hacía de bailarina en la central de la ciudad y también cantaba a veces, ya que tenía una hermosa voz, ganaba de las propinas que le daban las personas que pasaban por ahí. Un día los reyes pasaban por la central de la ciudad para visitar a los enfermos, pero mientras iban, encontraron a un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una pileta, se acercaron y vieron a una joven y hermosa rubia que bailaba alrededor de la pileta al compás de las palmas de los demás, a los cuales, los reyes también se unieron, ella llevaba un vestido negro que pasaba las rodillas, era muy sencillo, pero la joven lo lucía muy bien. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos por tal delicadeza con la cual bailaba la joven, admiraban su sonrisa que no se desprendía de su cara en toda la pieza. Cuando terminó de bailar, hizo una reverencia mientras todos la aplaudían incluyendo a los reyes. Todos comenzaron a irse mientras le daban una propina en un sombrero que estaba en el piso, los reyes se quedaron después del espactáculo, el rey fue a arreglar las cosas pendientes para las cuales había venido, la reina se acercó a la joven y le preguntó-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Me llamo Rin Kagene-respondió ella haciendo una reverencia ante la reina.

-Bailas muy bonito Rin-chan, dime ¿Dónde vives?-dijo la reina con una dulce sonrisa.

-Al oeste de a ciudad señora-respondió Rin.

-¿Señora?-preguntó la reina confundida-¿No sabes quién soy?

-Perdone mi ignorancia señora,pero no, no sé quién es usted-respondió apenada la rubia.

-Ya veo, dime-dijo la reina levantando la cara de la joven-¿Te gustaría vivir en mi casa?

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-Verás, necesito una sirvienta personal para mi hijo, ya que la que tiene actualmente está un poco vieja y piensa retirarse.

-¿Sirvienta personal?-dijo la chica-perdone señora, pero me podría decir quién es usted.

Un hombre que estaba escuchando todo porque pasaba cerca a donde estaban ambas, le dijo a la chica-señorita, esta es la reina, ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién es?-al momento Rin hizo una inmediata reverencia ante la reina mientras el hombre hizo una reverencia y luego se fue.

-Lo siento mucho su majestad, no tenía idea, por favor perdóneme-decía Rin aún agachada.

-No hay problema Rin-chan, ya que yo y mi esposo casi nunca vamos al oeste y lo más probable era que no nos conocieras-dijo la reina-entonces, sobre lo de ser la sirvienta, ¿Aceptas?, la paga es muy buena, pero deberás quedarte a vivr en el castillo.

-Claro majestad, con mucho gusto acepto, pero antes debo comunicar a mi madre.

-De acuerdo.

Rin fue a una cabina telefónica a avisar a su madre que había conseguido trabajo, su madre le dio permiso, pero le dijo que se cuidara, ya que había oído que el principe era una persona cruel. La reina regresó al castillo junto a su esposo y a su nueva criada, Rin en una carrosa

-Dime Rin-dijo el rey para romper el silencio-¿Con quiénes vivías?

-Con mi madre y mi hermano.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Murió cuando tenía 4 años, y ahora madre está muy enferma, por lo cual yo y mi hermano trabajamos duro para comprar sus medicinas-dijo Rin bajando un poco el tono de su voz a uno más triste.

-Y tu hermano, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-dijo la reina.

-Es mi gemelo, pero él trabaja fuera, por lo que solo lo veo una o dos veces la mes.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes que de seguro tu madre va a estar muy bien, nosotros iremos a la parte oeste para visitar a tu madre y la ayudaremos con su tratamiento-dijo el rey mientras contemplaba la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de la joven.

-Muchísimas gracias, sus majestades-decía Rin haciendo una reverencia ante ambos reyes-jamás podré pagarles todo lo que están haciendo por mí, de verdad, muchas gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecer tanto Rin-chan-dijo la reina sonriéndole a la chica-con tal de ver tu sonrisa, e suficiente para nosotros.

Después de un largo recorrido de más o menos cuatro horas, en las cuales Rin les contaba a los reyes sobre su vida, llegaron al castillo. Rin se quedó asombrada ya que era un lugar muy grande. Entraron al castillo los reyes acompañados de sus guardias y sirvientes que los atendían, atrás de ellos caminaba lentamente Rin, nerviosa por estar en ese lugar. La reina la tomó de la mano y la entregó a una de sus sirvientas para que le enseñara el castillo, las obligaciones que tenía que cumplir y dónde sería su habitación,también la encargó que la vistiera para que empieze a atender al joven. Después de hacer todo eso la sirvienta trajo hacia la reina a Rin, ella se llenó de ternura al ver a Rin, ella traía un vertido habitual de sirvienta, con manga larga y la falda unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, llevaba una de esas tiaras que se ponen a la cabeza y un delantal blanco al frente de su uniforme, tenía medias blancas largas hasta la rodilla y zapatos negros. La reina no pudo evitar abrazarla a lo cual Rin se ruborizó levemente.

-Rin-chan, que linda estas-dijo la reina todavía la miraba con ternura.

-G-Gracias-respondió Rin.

-Bueno, Haku-san indícale donde está la habitación de mi hijo para que empieze su trabajo.

-Si majestad, venga Rin-chan-dijo Haku haciendo señales para que ella la siguiera.

-Su majestad, si me permite preguntar-se acercó una de las criadas a la reina-¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado con esta joven?

-Oh Meiko, ya verás que esta chica va cambiar por completo la vida de mi hijo.

CON RIN Y HAKU

-Rin-chan, esta es la habitación del joven, recuerda todo lo que te dije y no lo hagas enfadar, sé muy cuidadosa con lo que haces, mucha suerte.

-Gracias Haku-san.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego-Haku se iba alejando dejando a Rin en la puerta del dormitorio del príncipe.

Rin estaba muy nerviosa por todo lo que le habían dicho acerca del principe, así que respiró hondo y entró.

Espero que les haya gustado, posiblemente subiré cada semana, a más reviews, más pronto subiré, besooos \(-3-)/


	2. ¿Por qué me odias?

Holaa! Gomen nasai, tarde mucho en actualizar, pero como dije, actualizaré cada semana, lo más probable los miércoles o viernes, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

Rin POV

Estaba afuera de la habitación del príncipe que tanto me habían contado, no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de la reina al decirme que viviera en su casa y sea la sirvienta personal de su hijo, pero era una buena oportunidad de trabajo, necesitaba dinero para poder comprar las medicinas de mi madre y también no podía dejar que mi hermano trabajara solo. Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Normal POV

Rin, después de pensarlo unos 10 minutos finalmente decidió entrar a la habitación del príncipe, abrió las puertas y... no encontró a nadie, buscó por todas partes pero no encontraba al príncipe, escucho una puerta abrirse y volteó hacia el lugar donde se producía diho sonido, se sonrojó inmediatamente al ver a un chico solo con una bata azul que salía del baño, ella retrocedió e hizo una reverencia ante tal hombre.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-dijo el chico que secaba sus rubios cabellos con otra toalla.

-Buenas tardes-dijo la rubia todavía agachada-usted debe ser el príncipe, soy Rin Kagene y a partir de ahora voy a ser su sirvienta personal.

-¿Qué?-dijo él mientras bajaba la toalla que tenía en la mano- a mí nadie me avisó que tendría otra sirvienta, ¿Y qué paso con Miyuki-san?

-No lo sé joven príncipe, su madre solamente me dijo que estaba pensando en retirarse.

-Hola Len-entró a la habitación la reina y vio a Len con la bata y a Rin agachada-ah, creo que olvidé comentarte que te conseguí una nueva sirvienta, tu sabes que Miyuki-san ya está algo vieja, así que ella se trasladará a la biblioteca.

-Mamá-decía el joven mientras dirigía la mirada a su madre-al menos me hubieras avisado.

-Ah sí, lo siento-decía la reina mientras sonreía-es que creo que con tantas cosas lo olvidé.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan despistada?-decía Len.

-Bah, no importa, Rin-chan, este es mi hijo-se dirigió a Rin la reina-Len Kagamine, o mi bebé como yo lo llamó-dijo la reina aplastando las mejillas de su hijo con ternura.

-Mamá, ya déjame, ya no soy un bebé.

-Pero te comportas como uno.

-No es cierto.

Rin solo veía como madre e hijo peleaban divertidamente, ella soltó una pequeña risa la cual se oyó.

-Y a ti que te pasa-dijo Len ahora dirigiéndose a Rin-qué te parece tan gracioso.

-Len, no le hables así a Rin-dijo la reina jalando de la oreja a su hijo y la otra mano en la cintura.

-No-dijo Rin bajando la cabeza-lo siento mucho joven príncipe, no fue mi intensión.

-No Rin-chan, no tienes porque sentirte así, este niño malcriado ha sido siempre así-decía la reina mientras jalaba más fuerte la oreja a Len para que se disculpara-Len, discúlpate con Rin.

-Ni loco me disculparía con la sirvienta-decía Len apartando a su madre, pero no se daba cuenta que aquellas palabras dañaban a aquella joven rubia que aguantaba las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-¡LEN!-dijo la reina molesta-estas castigado, hoy no saldrás con Kaito a la fiesta.

-No, su majestad-interrumpió Rin-está bien, fue mi culpa por haber heho lo que hice, lo siento mucho, por favor no le diag nada al príncipe, que él no tienela culpa, lo mejor será que me vaya-Rin hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la habitación.

-Len, porque eres tan cruel con ella, es una muy buena chica y no te ha hecho nada para que la trates de esa manera.

-Ah, ya cállate mamá, como sea, sal de mi cuarto que debo cambiarme.

-Está bien, pero te pido que te disculpes con Rin-fue lo último que dijo la reina y salió de la habitación de su hijo.

Len POV

Esa chica, no sé porque, pero me hace sentir mal, su amable sonrisa, su inocencia, su bondad, su sencillez... no la aguanto, me hace sentir como si fuera un monstruo que estuviera a punto de devorarla, pero me mira tiernamente y no puedo, que es ese sentimiento... sí, tal vez sea eso... tal vez sea... envidia, tal vez siento envidia por ella porque toma todo a la ligera y yo no puedo, tengo que desacerme de ella, pero como... ah, ya sé, le haré la vida imposible y entonces tendrá que irse, así yo podré estar tranquilo.

Normal POV

Len había terminado de cambiarse y mandó a llamar a su sirvienta personal. La chica entró y antes de que el príncipe pudiera decir algo ella se arrodilló ante él.

-Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo el príncipe mientras la miraba confundido.

-Joven príncipe, siento mucho lo que pasó hace un momento, por favor, ruego por sus disculpas-decía la joven mientras poco a poco levantaba la mirada.

-Sabes, la gente como tú... me da pena-cada que Len pronunciaba una palabra, ella se sentía cada vez más y más triste, no sabía que hacer, hasta le daba ganas de golpearlo, pero su padre le había enseñado que siempre debía ser muy respetuosa con las personas que estaban en un nivel social más alto-¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez?-seguía diciendo el príncipe-la razón por la que cada vez el mundo está peor es porque, ustedes las personas pobres, tratan de ponerse a nuestra altura.

-¿Entonces es por eso?-dijo Rin con una voz enojada pero a la vez como que quería llorar-¿Me odia por no ser una persona de clase?¿Me odia por ser pobre?, me odia por... ¿Por ser de clase baja?

-Pues...-decía el príncipe con una mano en la cabeza.

-Por favor, solo dígame el motivo por el cual me odia y yo me retiraré del castillo y lo dejaré en paz.

-Yo...-decía el príncipe dudoso-solo vete de aquí.

-De acuerdo, tomaré mis cosas y me iré del castillo, le explicaré a su madre-dijo Rin mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-No, espera-Len tomó de la mano a Rin atrayéndola hacia su cama cayendo uno sobre el otro-yo solo... no me refería a eso.

-Joven príncipe, por favor, le pido que se quite de mi encima, que debo irme ahora mismo-decía Rin algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Rin, yo...-decía Len apretando las muñecas de Rin contra la cama y acercándose cada vez más a ella-yo... solo quería disculparme-dijo esto último y fue acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta que estuvieron hasta unos cortos centímetros. Entoncesse fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Deténgase-dijo Rin con ganas de llorar, pero hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacerlo-por favor, no lo haga.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa pícara-tranquila... no muerdo-después de decir esto último, él acercó su cara y besó en los labios a la chica que hace un momento había insultado. Se separaron, pero al momento de acerlo, ella ya no aguantó más las lágrimas y se pusó a llorar, salió corriendo de ahí dejndo al príncipe confundido.

Rin POV

Después de salir corriendo del cuarto del príncipe, solo me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a llorar hasta que no pude más, no sabía por qué estaba llorando, la verdad, toda la vida los niños se han burlado de mí, en la calle cuando de niña me vestía de gato, porque me decían que era adorable y las personas me miraban con ternura y otras con lástima, no me gustan que me miren así, seguramente por eso me dolió tanto que el príncipe me dijera que le doy pena, yo no quiero darle pena a nadie, quiero demostrarles que puedo ser mejor por mí misma, no me voy a rendir, me esforzaré al máximo para que el príncipe me pueda aceptar.

Bueno y aquí acaba este capítulo ^^ espero que les haya gustado y... naa dejaré de ser formal X3, ohayooo, siento mucho mi tardanza, merezco sufrir T_T, bueno, pueden apedrearme, o torturarme, o mandarme a la gillotina, o... bueno lo que quieran, ahora a los rewiewsss.

**SweetRinNeko:** Siii, Rin-chan de maid :3, bueno Len es malo, no voy a poner a sus padres también de malos, no?, supongo que es un sí, arigatoooo gozaimazuuu, espero que te haya gustado :D

**VocaloidsuperFan:** Arigatooo, espero que te guste este cap :D

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Sipii, sí la seguiré, bueno, depende a lo que opinen :3 espero que te haya gustado el cap :D

Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado w muchas gracias por leer y dejen su reviewww, se despide Rolly-kun ^^ bye beeeeee -3-


	3. Estoy confundida

Konichiwaaa minaaaa, neee, me motivaron mucho tantos reviewws *3* arigatooo, así que hice este capítulo lo más antes que pude \(^-^)/ sin más, aquí el cap 3.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

Rin POV

Me había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Pero ahora ya me siento mejor, ahora lograré mi objetivo, no sé como, pero haré que el príncipe no me deteste. Los rayos del sol me levantaron, eso y Haku-san que me había tirado un balde de agua fría para que despertara-Ahhh-solté un gritó porque estaba empapada de agua-¡Por qué hizo eso Haku-san!

-Rin-chan, debes entender que tienes que levantarte temprano, el príncipe es un ocioso y no se va a levantar por sí solo, Miyuki-san siempre lo levantaba de esta manera-me decía Haku-san, noté que quería soltar una risa-yo solo quería probar que se sentía.

-Muy graciosa-dije mirándola seria, pero a la vez divertida-bueno, Haku-san, iré a cambiarme-ya me había levantado e iba camino al baño a cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, iré a preparar el desayuno con Meiko.

-Hai Haku-san-le dije con una reverencia.

Me había puesto el uniforme de ayer, no era el mismo, este, no sé porque, era un poco más corto, creo que el que mandó a hacer estos uniformes definitivamente era un pervertido, al igual que el otro, era de manga larga y con un delantal adelante, las medias eran más largas y esta vez me amarré el cabello en una cola alta con un listón blanco, tenía zapatos negros y la misma tiara de ayer. Después de cambiarme, me fui a la habitación del príncipe, abrí las puertas para despertarlo como me había indicado Haku-san, me acerqué a su cama, estuve a punto de levantarlo, pero algo me detuvo, vi la cara del príncipe, era tan... linda, era totalmente diferente al príncipe que vi ayer, este era una persona que parecía tan... indefenso. Me quedé observándolo como 5 minutos hasta que al fin reaccioné cuando me di cuenta que el príncipe ya había despertado y me estaba mirando, ¡Por qué rayos no me había dado cuenta!, me aparté e hice una reverencia, el príncipe me miraba no se si con desprecio o con que tipo de mirada, pero me estaba mirando feo.

-Así que... ¿Con lo de ayer no te bastó?-me dijo el príncipe haciendo que me sonrojara.

-B-Buenos días joven príncipe-dije nerviosa apartandome de él-sus padres lo están esperando en el comedor para tomar el desayuno.

-Ah, claro-dijo él acercándose a mí y acariciando mi mejilla sonriéndome pícaramente-como sea, solo pásame mi ropa para cambiarme.

No se porque en ese momento me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba y solo retrocedí, vi que el príncipe lo notó y se rió de mí-no te preocupes, me cambiaré en el baño, pero primero iré a bañarme-me dijo él todavía riéndose y se fue hacia el baño. Yo estaba buscando su ropa pensando en que la sonrisa que tenía el príncipe era hermosa, si hubiera sido así el primer día que lo conocí, no de pervertido, sino así de agradable, tal vez tendría otra impreción del él, pero porque ahora es así conmigo si al inicio me trató mal, seguramente su majestad le regañó y ahora me trata mejor por eso, yo no quiero eso, yo quiero agradarle al príncipe por mí misma, pero... ¿Por qué?¿Por qué me siento así?¿Por qué quiero agradarle de esa manera al príncipe?, no será que...-Rin, alcánzame mi ropa-gritó el príncipe desde el baño y me sacó de mis pensamientos-Claro príncipe-dije acercándome al baño para lacanzarle su ropa. Él la tomó y lo dejé para que se cambie, me puse al costado de la puerta de su habitación apoyándome en la pared desviando mi mirada a cualquier punto de la habitación. Estuve así un buen rato, naturalmente soy muy distraída, me sorprende que hasta ahora no haya hecho algo torpe. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi al príncipe, él estaba con un pantalón marrón y camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del pantalón, zapatos negros con un saco color mostaza que combinaba con su traje. Él se fue hacia el comedor y yo lo seguí por detrás. Él llegó al comedor, saludó a sus padres y se sentó al lado de su madre, el comedor era inmenso, tenía como unas 20 sillas a cada lado y dos en las esquinas, el rey estaba sentado en una de ellas y a sus costados su esposa y su hijo. Ahí estuvieron esperando a que trajeran el desayuno, yo estaba esperando en la puerta por si me necesitaban para algo,el rey dijo para romper el silencio-Len, ¿Cómo te va con Rin?-en ese momento presté atención a lo que respondería el príncipe-ella es una completa inútil, no entiendo por qué la trajeron-¿Por qué?¿Porqué esas palabras me dolían tanto?-esta mañana ni siquiera me hizo levantar, yo me tuve que levantar por mí mismo, no hace su trabajo bien, no limpió mi habitación, lo único que hizo hasta ahora es alcanzarme mi ropa después de bañarme.

-Len-dijo la reina en un tono molesto y a la vez sarcástico-Rin solo lleva un día aquí, ni siquiera le has dado oportunidad de demostrarle lo que ella es capaz de hacer, además, no voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera de ella.

-Ustedes me preguntaron algo, yo solo estoy respondiendo lo que creo-dijo el príncipe volteando la cabeza para verme, yo solo volteé para mirar hacia afuera, este príncipe hacía que cada vez perdiera más el respeto hacia él, pero aún así debo comportarme de acuedo a mi estatura, yo soy la sirvienta, suppongo que eso le da el derecho al príncipe de hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero tampoco voy a permitir que me trate de esa manera. Estuve un rato pensando y algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, una mano me estaba jalando del brazo y arrastrando por los largos pasillos del castillo, solo escuchaba a los que estaban en el comedor decir-Espera. Sentí que esa mano me estaba lastimando, así que lo aparté, lo miré para ver por qué me había jalado, pero me di cuenta que... no era la persona que esperaba, no era ese molesto príncipe que cada vez odiaba más-Pero,¿Tú qué haces aquí... Rei?

Mooooo, fin del cap 3, gomen por dejar en suspenso, pero... me gusta hacer sufrir a las persona, no mentira (solo a los antiotakus ¬¬) se supone que este capítulo lo iba a subir la próxima semana, pero como tuve tantos reviews (que felicidaaad ^^) decidí hacerlo mucho antes, ahora a responder reviewwws :3

**Sheblunar: **Siii, aquí traigo otro cap, este no aclara mucho la relación, pero espero que te guste :D

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Siii, ya la besó X3 si a mi también me gusta esa actitud (supongo que por eso lo puse así, que tonta soy) y Len un malote, siii, me encantaría que me dijeras así (bueno ese no es mi nombre pero si una combinación de ambos) espero que te guste este cap :3

**SweetRinNeko: **See, supongo que cambiará, o tal vez no... yo decido -w-, awww, yo tambieeen ,tengo como 10000 imágenes de los Kagamine :3 si ps, Len es así que se va a hacer, si Rin tu puedeees, lucha por tu amadooo :'D arigatooo, espero que te gusteee :3

**Lily Magane:** Arigato gozaimazuuu :'3 sii, planeo acabarla lo más antes posible, pero todo depende de los reviewwws, sii, a mi también me gutan ese tipo de historias, siii es más romántico. See, un Len bebito se enamora de su maid :3, jeje creo que estamos igual, yo quiero que alguine venga (no me importa quien) y me lleve a Japoooon! Arigatoooo, espero que te guste este cap :D

**Alice 0623: **Siii, ya la besó X3 crees que es demasiado apresurado?... pues yo no, bueno es mi opinión, cada una tiene la suya, siii Len es un bebito y Rin es... pues Rin es Rin. Espero que te guste este cap :3

**CATITA-EDWIN:** Bueno, antes que nada decir que... eres mi ídolo! antes de conocer vocaloid, EdWin era mi pareja favorita *¬* y me gustan mucho tus historias, cuando vi que había un review tuyo, me caí de la cama (estaba durmiendo y me despertó el celular... maldito, a veces no me deja dormir ¬¬) arigatoooo :'3 e-en serio lo crees, y yo que pensé que era un insulto a todos los buenos fanfics de fanficlandia (pero que demonios es eso) , trataré de hacerlos lo más largo que pueda, pero como sabes... la condenada escuela (yo no entiendo, al final, de que me va a servir cono fue la revolución francesa, ni que yo fuera a armar un a revolución... o tal vez sí...) además de que es la segunda vez que escribo una historia (la primera es mi primer fic ^^) y soy un asco escribiendo cosas algo así como poéticas, tralo de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero... no puedooo T_T. Haiii, ya tengo un nuevo cap, espero que te guste :3 y tu también cuidate, besooos, '3'

**Voice of Life: **Ohayooo, see, Len es un malotetetete, siii Rin es kawaii, muy moe :3 bueno eso solo lo sabremos (o más bien lo sabrán ya que yo ya lo sé... perdona mi estupidez) en el siguiente cap, o tal vez en el siguiente del siguiente, o tal vez el siguiente del siguiente del... bueno, algún día lo sabrán ^^, espero que te guste este cap, bye Yui-chan ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic tan humilde que hasta a mí me da pena que sea la escritora, arigatooo por sus hermosos reviews, me dan mucha inspiración (no tienen idea de cuanto) no vemos en el siguiente cap, Rolly-kun se despideeee, bye beeeee, muaaaa -3-


	4. ¿Qué haces aquí?

*Encendiendo el karaoke* En tu hombro yo una mariposa soy, besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación, aprendí del dolor un amor desgarrador y como una canción, mi alma resonoooo wuooowowowooooo *Se rompen las ventanas* Etto...*Miro a todos lados y encuentro a mi chibi imouto* Chibi, que te dije, no se juega con la pelota dentro de la casa.

Chibi: ¿Eh?, pero si yo no hice nada.

Yop: Mentira, entonces como se rompieron las ventanas.

Chibi: Empezaste a cantar y...

Yop: Cállate.

Chibi: Rolly, estás loca.

Yop: Oye, que te dije, llámame one-chan, repite o-n-e-c-h-a-n.

Chibi: Ni loca te llamo así, debes decirle a tu psicólogo que te atienda mejor *Se va a su cuarto*

Yop: Ash, como sea, holaa! gomen nasai, no pude escribir este capítulo antes porque mis padres me secuestraron.

Chibi: Mentira *Grita desde su cuarto* Tú los obligaste a que te llevaran y por tu culpa también me llevaron a mí.

Yop: Ya cállate *Voy a su cuarto y le lanzo una almohada en la cara* Ni hables porque también te compraron varias cosas.

Chibi: *Saca la lengua* Fuera *Me bota de su cuarto*

Yop: Loca, bueno como les decía, está bien, no me secuestraron, pero me avisaron 2 horas antes que ibamos a viajar, eso es prácticamente un secuestro (para mí), nee no importa, en este viaje me compraron unos peluchitos muy monos de Rin y Len w así que valió la pena, shiii, estoy de vacaciones, bueno, alargaron una semana más las vacaciones, ps las tareas, a última hora como siempre, ahora sí el cap 4, espero que les guste :3

Chibi: Ya deja de hablar con tu computadora.

Yop: Cállate *Enciendo la aplanadora* Ahora sí, hora de la tortura...

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

Rin POV

¿Por qué Rei estaba aquí?, no se supone que debería estar trabajando fuera, ahora que lo pienso, él iba a volver ayer... Que despistada soy, creo que también debí avisarle que venía a vivir al castillo, pero aún así, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?¿Cómo entró al castillo?, estuve pensando un rato, pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, Rei me había tomado de la cintura y me había abrazado, era raro, Rei casi nunca me abrazaba, espera, ¿Estaba llorando?¿Por qué estaba llorando?-Rin, yo...-Rei solo trataba de ponerse fuerte-yo... lo siento-¿Por qué se disculpaba?, no me hizo nada para que se disculpara-lo siento, debí de haber trabajado más duro para poder ayudar a mamá-decía todavía llorando-lo siento mucho-mi cara se puso en blanco, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras?¿Por qué me dijo eso?¿Qué pasó con mamá?-Rin... mamá... murió ayer-en ese momento solo sentí dolor en mi pecho, perdí el equilibrio y me caí, pero antes de eso, sentí que alguien me sostuvo y después de eso mi mente se nubló de blanco. Desperté y estaba sentada en la sala principal, a mi lado estaba mi hermano, la reina, el rey, Haku-san, Meiko-san, el príncipe y muchos sirvientes más que estaban atrás de ellos, todos me preguntaron si estaba bien, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento recordé lo que Rei me dijo, ya no pudé aguantar más y me puse a llorar, parecía una niña pequeña que lloraba por perder un juguete, pero yo había perdido algo más importante que esto, había perdido a mi madre, un juguete se puede recuperar, pero una madre no, una madre es única e irremplazable, en ese momento no me importó si todos me veían llorar, lo único que quería era desahogarme. Cuando al fin me calmé un poco sentí que me tomaban de las manos, mi mano derecha la sostenía mi hermano y en la otra... ¿Qué?, el príncipe me la estaba sosteniendo, pero... ¿Por qué?, cada vez que él hace algo, me confundo más, no sé si lo hace por diversión o porque me odia y solo quiere hacerme sufrir, creo que lo único que podía hacer era... rendirme. Rei le dijo a todos que nos dejaran un rato solos que teníamos que conversar, todos asintieron y se fueron, pero el príncipe no se fue.

-Príncipe-dijo Rei soltándome y dirigiéndose al príncipe-por favor, pedí que todos salieran, así que le agradecería que usted también lo hiciera-el príncipe se levantó y, sin motivo alguno, golpeó a Rei, yo solté la mano del príncipe y me levanté, fui a donde Rei estaba, al ver que no despertaba, no se me ocurrió nada que hacer, en un momento estuve a punto de desesperarme, pero Rei despertó y yo lo abrazé, él me lo correspondió, se levantó, me agarró de la mano y me jaló a otra parte. Estabamos en el patio trasero del castillo, él me soltó, me dijo que lo sentía, me pidió disculpas como unas 20 veces, yo no pude resistir, le dije que no era su culpa y me puse a llorar de nuevo y él hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato, cuando ya estábamos un poco más calmados, él me miró-Rin, tenemos que irnos de aquí-me dijo-no podemos quedarnos.

-Rei, yo no me voy a ir-le dije con total seguridad.

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso te has enamorado del príncipe ese?

-Claro que no-le respondí-solo que...-me quedé en silencio unos segundos-solo que... no quiero irme, le prometí a mamá que no iba a huir de los problemas, sino los iba a afrontar,¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a las praderas con mamá?.

-Sí-me respondió con una sonrisa fingida-ese día fue en el que... en el que mamá se enfermó.

-Sí-dije con la cabeza un poco baja-ese día, mientras tú fuiste a pescar, yo corría por los pastos pero me caí, en ese momento solo me puse a llorar, mamá vino y me dijo que si quería salir adelante, no debía quedarme llorando, sino levantarme para ser cada vez más fuerte, por eso ahora no quiero huir, ya no quiero ser débil, quiero ser como tú.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo Rei con una sonrisa-creo que yo soy hasta más cobarde que tú.

-Oye-le dije inflando las mejillas mientras él solo se reía de mi comportamiento de niña pequeña-lo digo en serio, desde que papá no está, siempre me has cuidado-dije levantando las manos en señal de *tú puedes*-tú eres mucho más valiente que yo.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, te puedes quedar a vivir aquí, pero...-dijo Rei bajando un poco la mirada-lo que pasa es que... yo... no quería estar separado de ti.

-Con eso no hay problema-dijo una voz familiar para mí-te puedes quedar también a vivir Rei-kun-vi a todos lados para ver de quien era la voz y efectivamente... era la reina, ¿Acaso nos estaba espiando?-Justo me faltaba un jardinero, sí quieres te puedes quedar con el trabajo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Rei emocionado, la reina asintió con la cabeza-De acuerdo-dijo la reina-iré a preparar tu uniforme, ya vuelvo-dijo la reina y se fue, miré a Rei-Pero Rei-dije tomando a Rei del hombro-¿Y tu otro trabajo?-le dije apretando un poco más fuerte-Renuncié-me dijo él todo fresco.

-¿Qué?-le dije casi gritando pero no tanto como para que todos oyeran-¿Y qué iba a pasar si la reina no te dejaba vivir aquí?

-Pues...-dijo él con cara perversa-me iba a escabullir a tu habitación para quedarme contigo a escondidas y quien sabe que otras cosas más...

-Baka baka baka-le decía a Rei sonrojada por su comentario-idiota, ¿Cómo que otras cosas?, ¡Somos hermanos!-le dije todavía sonrojada.

-Solo bromeaba-me dijo él riendo y yo reí justo a él.

-Por cierto Rin-me dijo Rei ahora un poco serio-¿Por qué la falda de tu uniforme es tan corta?

-Ehh, bueno, etto, emmh-decía nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada cubriendo mi falda-así me lo dieron, yo no elegí este traje.

-Pues, si es que el príncipe lo eligió, entonces tiene otras intensiones contigo...-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara.

Len POV

Pero que idiotas, ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que desde mi habitación se veía y oía toda su conversación?, así que ese tal Rei será el nuevo jardinero, pues no será así, ahora va a ser un poco más difícil deshacerme de esos dos, pero no importa, lo haré como sea... ¿Eh?, ¿Qué estan haciendo?¿Por qué está acariciándole la mejilla a Rin?, no, no puede ser, no creo que a Rei le guste... Ah, ahí esta mamá y parece que trae el uniforme de jardinero de Rei, bueno al parecer tendré que torturar a los dos al mismo tiempo, no, que aburrido, mejor primero a Rin y luego a Rei, así será más fácil, pero creo que para eso voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda, cogí mi celular y llamé a un amigo-¿Hola... Kaito?

-Hola Len, que cuentas-me dijo Kaito del otro lado de la línea.

-Kaito, necesito tu ayuda.

-Ahora a quién debo torturar-dijo él sarcástico.

-No, esta vez tenemos que eliminar a una plaga.

-¿Tienes insectos en tu casa?

-No, me refiero a que debemos eliminar a unas personas que me molestan.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio, quiero un camión de helados.

-Está bien, pero te los daré cuando acabemos con esto.

-Bueno, pero... ¿De quiénes te quieres deshacer?

-De dos personas, mi sirvienta y el jardinero.

-¿Y por qué?

-Yo tengo mis motivos.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Len-Kaito colgó el teléfono.

-Adiós Kaito.

Colgué el teléfono y mandé a llamar a Rin. Cuando ella llegó estaba igual de linda que siempre... espera, ¡Qué acabo de decir!, se supone que es de ella de quien me debo deshacer, no puedo estar pensando si es linda o tierna o hermosa o...-Joven príncipe, ¿Mandó a llamarme?-dijo ella con su dulce voz y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-le dije un poco confundido porque pensé que estaría triste por la muerte de su madre-lo siento príncipe, si no desea verme de esta manera, así será-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-No, me refiero, pensé que estarías triste por la muerte de tu madre.

-Calro que estoy triste-dijo ella levantando la cabeza-pero no simplemente puedo quedarme llorando, además, estoy feliz de que mi hermano esté conmigo, solo lo veía a veces y ahora que está a mi lado...-no la dejé terminar y la jalé del brazo hacia una pared acorranlándola contra ella-Pr-Príncipe, por favor suélteme-decía ella muy nerviosa e inocente, parece como si yo fuera el lobo feroz y ella caperucita roja, y sí que estaba roja, parecía un tomate, su cara me daba risa, su inocencia me agradaba, pero entonces... ¿Por qué no la quiero cerca de mí?, estoy muy confundido, no sé que hacer-Príncipe, por favor suélteme, me esta lastimando la mano-la solté porque al parecer le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte las manos. Ella sobó sus manos, estaban rojas, agarré sus manos y las besé, no entiendo por qué hice eso, pero creo que todo era parte de mi plan, por ahora seré lo más amable que pueda con ella, así se irá...

Rin POV

¿Qué estaba pasando?, primero el príncipe me acorraló contra la pared, me lastimó y ahora estaba besando mis manos, bueno, también debe ser porque me las apretó demasiado fuerte, en ese momento solo me sonrojé y traté de apartar mis manos, pero solo conseguí que el príncipe me tomara de la cintura y me abrazara, había recibido muchos abrazos ese día, los de mi hermano, y que lo haga el príncipe ahora era extraño, por alguna razón quería que Rei fuera el que me estuviera abrazando. Estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, traté de quitarme del príncipe para abrir la puerta, pero este solo me abrazó más fuerte, cuando por fín logré quitármelo, abrí la puerta y vi a una chica de unos 14 años igual que yo, tenía el pelo color aguamarina, llevaba un hermoso vestido guindo largo con rosas del mismo color alrededor de la cintura, tenía zapatos negros y también llevaba maquillaje, yo creo que demasiado, ella me ignoró por completo, me empujó y me caí al suelo, a ella no le importó y solo fue a donde estaba el príncipe y... ¡Lo besó!

Nyaaaa, hasta aquí el cap 4 *arrodillada* gomen por dejar en suspenso, creo que ya me gustó hacer eso, me encantaaaa, se siente bien XD ahora a los reviewwwwws X3

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Ship _ Len es muy malo XP OwO que estará tramando Len?, pobechitos los dos X'( a Len no le gustó nada, me encanta molestar a Len X3, sip, ya subí espero que te guste, nee yo como muchas frutas, pero no se lo que son las "gerduras", buscaré en google su significado ;)

**Alice0623: **Jeje see ^^, see pues me gusta, no, amo dejar en suspenso '3' see, si Len es el príncipe, es mas kawaii, espero que te guste este cap :D

**Sheblunar: **Nopi, a Rei-kun no le gustó, hermanito celoso había resultado ser, espero que te guste este cap :3

**Voice of Life 02: **Ohayooo ^^ ship, pobechita Rin, tendrá que soportar a Haku y a Len, creo que no lo merece, pero... yo soy la autora y hago lo que quiero =w= see muy kawaii :3, Rei... bueno, mejor no digo nada :'( nee, espero que te guste este cap, bye Yui-chan '3'

**Dannii-xD:** Arigatooo ^^, see Haku y sus bromas, no puede faltar una bromista en la historia, no? O/O ¿Q-Que Len qué?, bueno, pronto se sabrá quien es el pervertido que cambia los uniformes, creo que tengo aquí a una pervertida, bienvenidaaaa! :D Siii Rin no se va a rendir '3' ella es fuerteeee y Len caerá rendido a sus pies *-* Yo también amo este tipo de historias (supongo que por eso la escribí X3) Naa, no ha yque ser trájicos, terminarán con vida (si yo quiero ¬¬) Arigatooo por tu review y espero que te guste este cap.

**Danny-Miku:** Nyaa, yo prefiero decirle Len-kun (con chan suena raro, lo hace ver shota) y sí la besooo ^^, ps si yo estoy frente a Len, primero lo secuestro, lo obligo a que canta para mi y que me haga sexy dance / Arigatooo y , sí se podrá, vamos Rin, tú puedeees hai, espero que te guste este cap :D

**Lily Magane:** Oaaa ^^ see, algún día llegará solo hay que esperar (espero que no tenga que esperar más de 20 años ¬¬) sii, volvió por su hermanitaaaa, ps conociendo a Len se demorará un poco, espero que te guste este cap, también creo que son muy pervertidos, tengo que ecterminar a todos ¬¬

**Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: **Ohayoo ^^ y bienvenido Len-kun02 al mundo de mi fic (?), nopi, no a la mami de Len, sino a Miyuki-san (no sé de donde se me ocurrió este nombre) jeje, así me despertó la chibi una vez, le prometí ir a jugar con ella, pero me quedé hasta tarde viendo anime y me quedé dormida... Arigatoo ^^ que bueno que también te guste mi historia, pero aunque seas su oni-chan SweetRinNeko es mi hermanitaaaa *la abraza* ^^, see ese Len es un pervertido y veo que oni-chan también lo es *enciende la aplanadora* creo que tendré que tomas algunas medidas ¬¬, nyaa soy bipolar ^^, soy un pequeño nekoooo (no tengo idea de los que me pasa) pues... Rei... quería estar con su hermanita ._. see, me guta dejar en suspenso XD, espero que les guste este cap ^^

**CATITA-EDWIN:** Siii, me gustan mucho tus historias :D en serio lo crees? *o* sii, trataré de mejorar cada vez :'D sii, me estoy esforzando para que les guste a todos, arigatooo, shiii aquí vamos, revolución, a la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos, espero que te guste este cap :)

Nyaaaa soy un nekoo 3 (estoy loca, en serio necesito un psicólogo)

Chibi: Claro que sí.

Yop: Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?, son las 11:30 de la noche, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Chibi: ¿Y tú por qué no duermes?

Yop: Porque no tengo sueño.

Chibi: Si hace un rato, estabas gritando que tenías sueño.

Yop: Cállate *la boto de mi cuarto* nuunca más debo escribir con la puerta abierta de mi cuarto, hay chibis que pueden entrar ¬¬ como sea, espero que les haya gustado este cap y trataré de hacer el próximo lo más pronto posibley también subiré el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic, me despidoo, bye beeee -3-


	5. Confusiones

Oa oaaaa minna-san ^^ *tirada en el piso* gomen nasaaaai, me demoré mucho en actualizar ='( tal vez me odian u_u y no los culpo... yo también me odio, espero me perdonen y disfruten de este capítulo -3- ah, una cosita más, los pensamientos serán escritos en comillas (" "), ahora sí, espero que les guste ^^

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

Rin POV

"Vaya que me había dolido esa caída, creo que me había rasguñado el brazo con la silla del príncipe que estaba a mi lado. Tan solo lo disimulé, pero... eso no era lo importante, sino... ¿Por qué se había abalanzado y besado al príncipe de esa manera?, claro que puede ser que sea su enamorada, ya que el príncipe es muy apuesto, era evidente que tendría una, pero... aunque haya sido solo una beso en la mejilla, de alguna manera me hacía sentir extraña, tal vez era porque yo sobraba en ese momento, tal vez sería mejor que me vaya." Me dispuse a levantarme y traté de salir, pero en brazo del príncipe me detuvo ya que sostuvo el mío-¿A dónde vas sin siquiera pedir permiso?-me dijo él ya apartado de aquella joven de hace un rato-L-Lo siento joven príncipe, pensé que necesitaría privacidad con su...-tragué saliva-con su novia.

Len POV

"¿Novia?, ¿A qué se refería?, Miku era solo mi amiga de la infancia y... aunque una vez, hace 4 años me dijo lo que sentía por mí, debí de rechazarla porque no comparto los mismos sentimientos que ella, pero al final, decidimos quedar solo como amigos, creo que fue lo correcto, pero... ¿Por qué dijo que ella era mi novia?, acaso estaba... ¿Celosa?"-Miku no es...-fui interrumpido por Rin-Joven príncipe, por favor suélteme, m-me está lastimando-me dijo Rin y al ver su brazo... tenía sangre en él "¿Tanto la había lastimado?, ah, cierto, hace un rato se cayó, o más bien la empujaron, debe haberse golpeado con algo"-No se preocupe joven príncipe-dijo ella soltándose de mi brazo-iré por una venda y la curaré, si necesita algo solo dígamelo-hizo una reverencia ante mí y luego ante Miku, en ambos momentos con la mano en el brazo tratando de cubrir la sangre. Después de que se retirara me dirigí a Miku-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le cuestioné haciendo que ponga una cara confundida, no sé por qué razón-¿A qué te refieres?-"En serio no lo sabes"-¿Por qué empujaste a Rin?-ella puso una expresión de entendimiento-Creí que la querías fuera-su respuesta hizo que se me congelara algo dentro de mí "¿Cómo lo sabía?, no se lo he dicho a nadie... excepto a..."-Kaito me lo contó-"Lo sabía, ese bocón no tenía ni siquiera un poco de discreción cuando se le contaba algo"-Entonces supongo que ya debes saber de mi plan-dije un poco serio, no podía evitar ponerme así "Quién sabe que cosas más le habrá contado"-Si, y pienso ayudarte, te prometo que le haré la vida imposible a esa criada mientras esté aquí-su respuesta me dio un poco de miedo "¿Quién era esta chica?, esta no era la Miku inocente y buena que siempre he conocido... o al menos pensaba que conocía"-No-dije causando una cara de confusión en ella-Tú encárgate del hermano, déjame a Rin.

-De acuerdo-me respondió y le di un abrazo-Gracias.

-N-No hay de que-dijo ella correspondiendo en abrazo, note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas "Va a ser divertido, me pregunto de que manera lograremos deshacernos de ellos..."

EN OTRO LUGAR MUY CERCANO

Meiko POV

-Meiko, date prisa o nos va a ganar-me decía la reina mientras corría y yo solo podía, o más bien tenía que seguirla. Llegamos a una de las habitaciones del castillo y entramos en él, la reina entró primero y yo la seguí. Una vez dentro de la habitación-Meiko, rápido, pásame el traje para cambiarlo-me decía extendiendo su mano esperando que le alcanazara algo de un saco que traía conmigo-Pero su majestad-protensté-No creo que debamos hacer esto, hacerle esto a...

-Claro que no-fui interrumpida-A Rin-chan le va a quedar muy bonito este traje.

-Pero no cree que es demasiado... ¿Corto?

-Ya saber Meiko, las faldas cortas hacen babear a los hombres.

-Pero...-no me dejó seguir la reina ya que me quitó el vestido de las manos que anteriormente ya había sacado del saco-Estoy seguro de que mi hijo quedará muy atontado al ver a Rin-chan con este bonito traje-la reina terminó de colocar el traje de Rin-chan en su armario y cerrarlo, cuando estuvimos a punto de salie, notamos que la perilla de la puerta de movía, tuvimos un momento de pánico y todo lo que se nos ocurrió fue ocultarnos bajo la cama, yo lo hice primero, pero la reina me empujo para hacerce espacio, la cama no era tan grande. Estuvimos unos segundos esperando a que la puerta abriera y...-¿Meiko?-dijo la voz de la puerta-¿Haku?-dije yo y la reina salió de la cama junto conmigo, pero...-¡Haku!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la reina riéndo nerviosamente, si la descubrían, la tacharían como una pervertida por intentar... lo que estaba haciendo-Vine porque el señor Hatsune y el rey Kendrick la están esperando abajo en la sala para conversar acerca de un asunto-dijo Haku mirándonos con cara rara a las dos-Y... ¿Por qué están en el cuarto de Rin-chan?

-Ah, es que vine a buscarla para que me hiciera un favor, pero vi que no estaba, pero ya me voy.

-Una cosa más... ¿Por qué está encima de Meiko?-la reina se fijo bien y se dio cuenta que estaba encima mío, se había caído al momento de salir de la cama "No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta"-Ah, no me di cuenta, bueno, voy a ver para que me llaman-la reina salió y nos quedamos ambas en el cuarto de Rin-chan, pero...-¿Haku-san?, ¿Meiko-san?-Rin-chan nos había atrapado a Haku y a mí en su cuarto, bueno, prácticamente eramos la reina y yo, pero ahora Haku estaba en medio de esto-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ah... Rin-chan... bueno... nosotras...-dije nerviosa por abrir mi enorme bocota y delatarme-Vinimos a recojer la ropa sucia-dijo Haku "Gracias Haku, te debo una"-Pero no hay problema, ya le dijimos a Galaco que se la llevara para poder lavarla toda en conjunto, te daremos tu ropa en la mañana, así que por hoy no tendrás más ropa que con la que estás puesta-"Wow, Haku es una genio, pero también todo estaba juntificado, la reina se llevó toda la ropa de Rin-chan, felizmente Haku no lo notó"-Gracias-dijo Rin-chan.

-De nada, entonces ya nos vamos-dijo Haku arrastrándome por todo el cuarto hasta la puerta y de ahí al pasillo.

Rin POV

"Eso sí que fue raro... pero dejando eso de lado... Miku... la novia del príncipe, pero no entiendo... ¿Por qué me pongo así?, creo que sería mejor que tuviera novia, así podría dejarme en paz para que pueda trabajar... pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza, no por mí, sino por la señorita, creo que no merece al príncipe, él me... me besó aún teniendo novia, definitivamente es un tonto" saque mi mano de mi brazo para poder curarme "El uniforme se rompió, ahora está rasguñado, supongo que no tengo opción...", primero fui al tocador para ponerme alcohol en la parte del brazo, pero la sangre ya se había escurrido por casi todo brazo y parte del antebrazo, así que decidí bañarme, fui al baño con una toalla "Espera... Haku-san dijo que llevaron toda mi ropa a la lavandería, si mi uniforme se manchó, entonces...", fui directo a mi armario para revisar si tenía alguna otra ropa "¿Qué es esto?" encontré un saco a cierre, estaba colgado en el armario, "Me duele el brazo" , cogí ese traje y lo llevé al baño conmigo. Después de una larga y relajante ducha, abrí las cortinas, todavía goteaba mi cuerpo por las gotas de agua que aún estaban en mi cuerpo, me sequé con la toalla y la enrrollé en mi cuerpo. Me puse una venda en la parte de la herida de mi brazo. Después de esto fui hacia donde estaba el traje "No recuerdo haber visto este traje antes ni mucho menos haberlo tenido", abrí el cierre del saco "No puede ser..."

Len POV

Estuve un rato contándole todo sobre el plan a Miku, sobre lo que tenía que hacer, cómo hacerlo y cuándo hacerlo. Le dije que iría al cuarto de Rin para empezar a molestarla "No vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí...". Cuando llegué a su cuarto su puerta estaba cerrada pero no con llave. Entré y pude divisar que no había nadie, solo estaba su traje doblado encima de su cama, tenía manchas rojas en la parte del brazo. Estuve a punto de salir, pero escuche un grito desde el baño, me preocupé un poco así que entré sin siquiera preguntar. Al entrar vi a Rin... ¡Desnuda!, bueno traía una toalla encima pero aún así se veía mucho... demasiado-¿No puedes ir a exibir tu pequeño cuerpo a otra parte?-dije con ironía, sus pechos eran pequeños, hasta me daban risa, pero con esa toalla hacía que se notara muy bien su esbelta figura-Pe-pe-pero este es mi cuarto, además... ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-Eso no es de tu imcumbencia-le dije acercándome un poco más a ella-Claro que sí, ¿Qu-Qué hu-hubiera pasado si hubiera estado sin la to-toalla?-noté su nerviosismo y bajo la cabeza para que no note su evidente sonrojo-Pues... muchas cosas-ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara roja, muy roja. Me sacó del baño prácticamente a patadas. Cerró la puerta de un portazo que por poco me golpea "¿Por qué gritó?"

Rin POV

Rin POV

"Pero que se ha creido ese maldito pervertido, ya es mucho que me haga todo esto, pero... ¡¿Entrar al baño cuando estoy bañándome?!, y ahora no solo debo de confrontar todo esto, el gran problema... el traje, era parecido al uniforme, pero... este era... diferente, tenía solo mangas que llegaban hasta más abajo de los hombros, la parte del busto era muy corte, dejaba ver casi todo mi pecho, felizmente los tenía pequeños... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!, siempre se han burlado de mí por ser plana, solo desearía que fueran un poco más grandes... no, eso no pasará, el traje seguramente era demasiado apretado por lo estrecho que se veía y la falda... ni hablar, unos 3 centímetros más arriba y de seguro se me veía hasta el alma, me puse las medias que eran negras y largas, alguien se había apiadado de mí, y los zapatos también negros." Terminé de cambiarme y fue algo incómodo al momento de hacerlo, me amarré la habitual cola de siempre y salí de baño-Te demoraste demasiado sabes-dijo una voz que provenía de mi cuarto, específicamente de mi cama, era el príncipe, tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos creo que se puieron como dos platos, no sé si estaba sudando o babeando, pero me daba miedo-Rin, ¿Por qué estás usando eso?

-Es que yo... yo-estaba un poco nerviosa-Fue lo único que encontré en mi armario, se llevaron toda mi ropa para lavarla.

-No importa-dijo el príncipe a lo cual levanté la mirada-Así te ves más... provocativa-dicho esto me agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello a los cual no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, recorrió sus manos de mi cintura y fue subiendo, si seguía de esta manera, iba a caer. Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero sentí un ruido de la puerta-¿Qué están haciendo?

Nyaaaa minna ¬w¬ a mí no me engañan, primero, seguro muchos pensaron en kissu en la boquilla, pero ENTÉRENSE también existen los besitos en la mejillita x3 además que ni de coña pondría LenxMiku puaaaag, sería para que vomite Dx ademaaaas de eso ¬w¬ seguramente muchos pervys lemonosos como yo esperaban lemmon, ¿Verdad?, pues NOTICIAS puede que uno de estos días escriba un lemoncito para alegrar sus días (?) ahora a los reviewwwws :3

**Shebunar: **Shiii x3 aunque en este capítulo no aparece Rei ni es emotivo, pero es... es... es lo que es xD espero que te guste este capiii :3

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Jeje no te preocupes, amo las verduras :D excepto el tomate, me da ascooo Dx shii pobechitos ;A; see, Len, itadakisamuuuu xD por poco se me rompe el corazón cuando decía que no te gustó, estuve al borde de un suicidio, pero lo leí y... x3 arigatoo, no te preocupes, Len y Miku con como el sol(Len) y la ballena(Miku) nunca podrán estar juntos =w= espero que te guste este capiii :3

**Voice of Life 02:** See xD Len es todo eso pero no olvides sexy y violable ¬w¬ see, ese Rei es un fastidiosillo (?) see, esa Miku fea baka es una... fea ._. shuspenshoooo :3 lo amoooo x3 nee nee espero que te haya gustado este capiiii *w* PD: Este caso es demasiado grave para un solo psicólogo, hasta ahora los 200 que he tenido, todos de psicólogos acabaron a psicólocos Dx así que... no hay que atormentar a los pobres esos que no lo merecen (tanto) :3

**Alice 0623: **See, es una... Miku ._. shiii Rei es muy cuuute :3 jeje yo tengo una imouto que me hace la vida imposible -.-U nopi, en ningun momento mencioné su nombre, pero si la situación la requiere, lo diré, espero que te haya gustado este capi :3

**Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: **Nee nee cualquiera es bienvenido en mi fic: niños, chicos, adultos, bakas, aliens, etc. Shiiii ^^ al menos tenía que tener una hermanita de fics no? NOO?! n_n jeje oni-chan es un pervy, entonces también esperabas otra cosa en el fic ¬w¬ yo lo sé... intuición femenina xD sii u_u pobrecitos ;A; SweetRinNeko-chan entre nekos nos entendemos xD es que Len-kun es un loquillo celoso y pervertido igual que yo x3 see Rei-kun es un pervy con su hermanita, pero Len no se queda atrás ¬w¬ see la reina es una loquilla, por eso es la mami de Len! Yo creo que lo de besas sus manitas se hizo rarito .-. pero no importa xD Kaito siempre piensa en el helado como yo, una sabia llamada Rolly dijo una vez: "El helado es la cosa más maravillosa del mundo(además de Len, claro) que viva el helado! (que vivaaa) que viva el fugde! (que vivaaaa) que viva las empanadas! (?) (que vivaaaaa)" Jeje ese consejito me se salió de la nada :3 No preocupeishion (?) lo besó en la MEJILLA no en su boquilla, si hubiera puesto que lo besó en la boquilla, me hubiera dado cáncer Dx Shiiii, yo también pensé en esa frase :3 nee neeeee x3 espero que les haya gushtado este capiiii :3

**Danny-Miku:** See Len-kun siempre va a ser mi sexy... emmh... mi sexy Len xD see, yo lo violo ewe, shiiii amoooor fluye por los aires como el humo (?) eshpero que te guste este capiii :3

Nee nee minna-san, haré una coshitaaaa :3 tienen que adividar en nombre de mi imouto, si alguien lo adivina subo el próximo capítulo el 17 y el lemmon el 18, shiii? vamos! ustedes pueden adivinar como se llama laa chibi, su nombre empieza de A, es todo lo que diré =w= pero de todas maneras trataré de escribirlo lo más pronto posible :3 espero que sigan leyendo y dejen un review, cuando me dan un review siento que me dan una parte de su pandosho kokoro :'3 bye niiiii ~*3*~


	6. No creí que me pidieras hacer eso

Oaoaoaoaaaaa :3 gomen neee por la demora (estúpida escuela ¬¬), tarde como 10 años.

Chibi: ¿10 años?, tardaste como 1 mes ¬¬

Yopi: Bueno, para mí es mucho . como sea, ¿Quieren saber el nombre de chibi?

Todos: ¡No!

Chibi: No me quieren ;n;

Yopi: Jeje, eso no es novedad pero yo sé quien te quiere ¬w¬

Chibi: Cállate ¬¬

Yopi: No quiero xP lo diré, a ti te quiere...

Chibi: *agarra sartén y me golpea* bueno al parecer Rolly se desmayó.

Yopi: Enana cabezona, ya vas a ver ¬¬ disfruten del capítulo mientras torturo a chibi :3

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Un príncipe caprichoso que solo le importa él mismo, una plebeya sencilla que hará lo que sea por su familia, un encuentro que cambiará la vida de ambos para bien y para mal.

Rin POV

"¿Miku-sama?¿Qué hacía aquí?, se supone que estaba abajo con sus padres según lo que dijo Haku-san, más bien, eso no debería importarme, sino que... el príncipe y yo nos encontrábamos en una pose medio rara... el príncipe me estaba agarrando de la cintura y su cara muy cerca de la mía, la mía estaba en su cuello ya que no me dejaba escapar." Miku-sama me parece que lo malinterpretó, vino hacia mí, me agarró del brazo y me lanzó al suelo apartándome bruscamente del príncipe- ¡Eres una cualquiera!- repetía eso una y otra vez mientras yo todavía me encontraba en el piso- Solo viniste aquí para quedarte con Len, ahora mismo hablaré con la reina, le contaré lo que le hiciste al príncipe y le diré que te despida- Miku-sama se dispuso a irse de mi habitación, pero en príncipe la detuvo- Miku, tú no vas a decir nada- "Menos mal el príncipe la detuvo, no quiero que la reina se entere de todo esto, ella fue muy buena conmigo, esta no es la manera de pagárselo"- Yo se lo diré- "¡¿Eh?!, ¿C-Cómo que el príncipe se lo iba a decir?, además... ¿Qué es lo que le diría?, conociéndolo me echaría la culpa de todo"- Miku, retírate que tengo que hablar seriamente con Rin- "Ahora qué me iba a decir"- De acuerdo, pero vine a avisarte que te estamos esperando abajo, está tu familia, la mía, la familia Shion y la familia Akita, debemos ir de una vez, así que no tardes, al parecer nos van a dar un anuncio importante.- Miku-sama se retiró, el príncipe cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a mí, yo solo retrocedía a medida que se iba acercando hasta llegar al punto de que esté pegada a la pared y el príncipe a unos centímetros de mí, se acercó más a mí, yo me limité a cerrar los ojos y escuche una risa saliendo del príncipe- En serio eres tan tonta que crees que te voy a besar- el príncipe no paraba de reírse, y yo no podía hacer nada por temor a que me despidieran- Bueno, no importa, mejor ya vámonos, y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a mi madre, sería para que luego me inunde con un mar de preguntas- el príncipe me agarró del brazo y me sacó de mi cuarto junto a él. Estuvimos caminado por los pasillos camino a la sala principal donde se encontraban las personas que había mencionado Miku-sama. Cuando estuvimos a punto de llegar el príncipe se detuvo en seco- ¿Piensas ir vestida así?- "No me di cuenta que lo tenía puesto todavía, con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado que tenía el traje puesto"- Lo siento príncipe, no me di cuenta, mejor volveré a mi habitación- estuve a punto de irme, pero la reina apareció, me vio así que ya no pude irme- Rin-chan, ¿A dónde vas?- solo me detuve en donde estaba, no podía darle la cara al estar vestida así- Rin-chan vamos, estamos esperando a mi hijo y es tu responsabilidad estar también- dijo la reina tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la sala y viniendo el príncipe por detrás. Estuve parada en la esquina por si alguien me necesitaba, me sentía incomoda porque sentía que todos me miraban, los señores presentes, Miku-sama y otra señorita, incluso los reyes y el príncipe, aunque él más estaba mirando un asiento vació al lado de los señores de azul. Tuve que salir de la habitación porque Haku-san me pidió que llevara unos bocadillos a los invitados. Después de ir a la cocina, me dirigí a la sala principal con una bandeja de galletas en las manos, estuve tatareando una canción en mi mente y no me di cuenta que frente a mí pasaba alguien y choqué con él haciendo caer las galletas al suelo- Fíjate por donde cami...- el joven con el que choqué no pudo terminar su frase, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí- Lo siento mucho, permítame ayudarle- le dije ya parada extendiéndole mi brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse- Ah... gra-gracias- me dijo agarrándome de la mano y levantándose- Dime... ¿Quién eres?- me preguntó el joven con una hermosa sonrisa- Me llamo Rin Kagene y trabajo en el castillo, específicamente de sirvienta personal del príncipe.

-Que suerte tiene Len... - lo dijo muy bajo que apenas pude oirlo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dijo algo?

-No, no dije nada, mejor vámonos que deben estar esperándome- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara- D-Debo ir a llevar estas galletas que acabo de tirar y pedir otras- le dije mientras recojía en la bandeja las galletas y migajas esparcidas por el suelo- Entiendo, entonces nos vemos luego Rin- se fue y yo me dirigí de nuevo a la cocina "¿Quién era ese chico?, era muy atractivo y a la vez parece ser muy amable... pero notablemente está fuera de mi alcanze, por la forma que vestía debe de pertenecer a una clase social alta, y yo solo soy una sirvienta..."- Rin-chan, ¿Qué pasó con las galletas?- me preguntó Meiko-san, al parecer había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta ue ya había llegado a la cocina- Me tropezé con algo y cayeron por accidente- le dije entregando la bandeja- Debes tener más cuidado, te pudiste haber lastimado, por suerte hicimos más galletas- se dispuso a sacar otra bandeja y poner otras galletas que estaban en galletero, al parecer estas eran de naranja, mis favoritas, me las dio, y me dirigí a la sala- Al parecer estás usando el traje- dijo Meiko-san lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara, pero no le di importancia y me fui a la sala.

Len POV

"Está demorando demasiado, ¿Le habrá pasad algo?, no, no creo, dentro del castillo, ¿Qué podría pasar?, a lo mejor tuvo un contratiempo, pero que se apresure, que ya no quiero estar aquí, me incomoda estar cerca a Neru, todo el tiempo para molestándome, no solo porque sea mi prima tiene derecho a fastidiarme bastante, y también que me molesta con Miku, que me gusta y no sé que tonterías más... oh, ahí viene"- Hola Len- sonaba bastante contento "¿Qué le pasó?, parece un idiota de esa manera"- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kaito?

-Len... creo que me encontré con un ángel- "¿Ángel?, definitivamente ya enloqueció"- Kaito... ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Me encontré con una chica muy linda... parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo- "¿De quién está hablando?"- Len, por favor, ayúdame, quiero que sea mía, es muy hermosa y quiero que sea mi esposa- se oía desesperado, hasta parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a arrodillar- De acuerdo, pero recuerda el plan... yo te ayudo y tú me ayudas.

-Dalo por echo- me dijo levantando su pulgar- Y por cierto...- pregunté- ¿Con quién quieres que te ayude?

-Con tu... oh, mira, aya está- me dijo señalando a mi atrás "No, no puede ser... ¡¿Rin?!, de todas las personas existentes en el mundo... ¡¿Tenía que ser ella?!"- ¿Len?, ¿Te sientes bien?- me digo Kaito sacudiéndome fuertemente- ¡Len!- reaccioné con este último- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ya más tranquilo- Sí, estoy bien, necesito hablar contigo de algo... pero en privado.

-De acuerdo, vamos Len- agarré a Kaito de la muñeca y lo llevé atrás de los pasillos, cerca al jardín- Ahora sí, dime qué te pasa Len.

-Kaito, no puedes enamorarte de mi sirvienta- lo dije sin rodeos- Pero que dices... ¿Por qué?- parecía decepcionado, pero más preocupado- Kaito, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato?... pues, ella es de quien debes deshacerte...- hubo un incómodo silencio durante un rato- ¡¿QUÉ?!, Len no puedes hacerme esto, creo que fue amor a primera vista, no puedes hacerme esto.

-En quié prefieres confiar, en una persona que recién acabas de conocer y crees que te has enamorado o de tu mejor amigo- no me respondió por un rato "Parece que lo estás pensando demasiado, ¿En serio no confías en tu mejor amigo?"- Len, por favor, no me hagas esto.

-Kaito, si quieres seguir siendo mi mejor amigo, tienes que hacerlo- tenía la cabeza baja- Para que veas que soy bueno harás lo siguiente... encárgate de enamorarla y luego la abandonas- levantó la cabeza sorprendido- Len... ¿Cómo puedes pedirme hacer eso?, ¿Me estás chantajeando?

-No, eso fue un trato y debes cumplirlo.

-Me sorprende que me digas eso, está bien, lo haré, enamoraré a Rin y luego la dejaré- "Lo siento, pero es necesario"- ¿Qué tú qué?- ambos volteamos y vimos a...

owo suspensooo! x3 que viva! gomen ne si es algo cortio, es que mi cerebro está seco TwT aunque sientan deseos de golpearme por esto nwn pero creo que esa es la ideaaa golpeenmeeee =w= me hace feliz :3 espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posibleee pero la pinchi escuela no me deja TuT ahora que salgo de vacaciones, tendré más tiempo y trataré de escribir lo más rápido que pueda para complacer a mis lindos panquequitooos x3 ahoraaa... reviewwws *w*

**Sheblunar:** Asdasdasd seee xD la reina es una loquilla pervertida :3 como yooo! :D espero que te guste este capiii =D

**Danny-Miku: **Awww arigatooo nwn jeje yo igual lo amooo *w* jeje niooo u no habrá lemon (por ahora ¬u¬) nya nyaa espero que te guste este capiii :3

**Rin y Len K. Rei y Rui K :** owo cambiaron de nombre de nuevo =w= asdasdasd si mi hermana lee este fic... crees que voy a dejar a los aliens con las ganas ¬u¬ claro que no u tierna y adorable? ajajajaja ayy que... que risa! :'D tienes buen sentido del humor Len-kun :3 omoooo mi chibi imoutooo ven con onee-san \u/ pss entre nekos nos entendemos x3 ¬w¬ onii-san pervertido, pero te aguantas... lo mejor para el final :3 shiii MikuxLen es un puaaaaj pero por desgracia quizá lo ponga después Dx que vivaa! \(owo)/ seep Kaito es un... Bakaito °w° ouch see es que en ese momento me caí de mi cama =w= y se me ocurrió eso :3 ewe parece que alguien quería yuri... ¬w¬ seep, yo agarraré a Miku de tu cuello y la lanzaré a un hueco muuuy profundo si hace algo e_e adfhasgd w ya me volvi pervert -u- yo con solo imaginar... *w* Rin-chan se vería muy kawaiiii x3 encontré una imagen, la pondré al final -w- Len-kun también es un pervert, somos el uno para el otro OwO okii nuu u.u pueeees niooo o nu fue Reiii fue la pinchi Miku D: puessss chibi se llama... lo diré al final =w= *agarro sartén* te ayudooo =w=/ espero que les haya gustado este capiiii :3

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Que bueno que te haya gustado u seep la reina es una loquilla pervertida =w= poos, quien no quisiera tener a Rin de nuera? pueees... puede que haya LenxMiku más adelante Dx yo también la odio casi tamto como a la leche n owo será el destino -w- pervers unidas jamás serán vencidaaas! x3 shii fue por el uniforme pero todos sabemos que esta loca xD ewe todos esperaban lemon, pero lo dejaré para el final -w- pues, llegó la pinchi Miku -.-' (esa baka ¬¬ interrumpiendo tiernos momentos desde tiempos inmemorables .) que bien que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este :3

**Dannyplz:** Owww -w- arigatooo x3 ewe las pervers dominaremos el mundooo! u que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capiii :3

**Rin Marie 10: **Asdasdasd que bueno que te haya gustado u seep principe-sama es un perver, pero eso lo hace especial y hermoso w nyaaa arigatooo -w- espero que te guste este capiii :3

**Rei y Rui K. Len y Rin K:** Awww arigatooo u ewe yo tambieeen -w- seep, Miku es una baaaka ¬¬ muy pronto aparecerá Rui w y Gumi también :3 shiii me gusta hacer esoo -u- se siente bien dejar en suspensooo x3 yo también soy capaz de morir de ansias ;w; omooo me gusta el chocolatee u que bueno que te haya gustado, y disfruta de este capiii :3

Bueno bueno, primero... el nombre de chibi es... Andy! x3 ahora a pedido de Len-kun dejaré una imagen de Rin con un vestido de maid -w- encontré una que es algo parecida -u-

www. Zerochan 548261 # full - (quiten espaciooos :3)

Omoooo trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible el próximo capiii :3 o dejo de llamarme Rolly (ni siquiera me llamo así -.-) los queloooo mis panquesitos hermosooos y dejen su hermoso e inspirador revieww nwn espero que les haya gustado este capiii y... nada más xD bye niiiii n3n


End file.
